


Fools Rush In

by blackredpanda



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Behavior, Flash Fic, Gen, Minor spoilers for Anton's journal, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Someone had to do something – even an old man like Anton.(Whumptober 2019prompt 13: Adrenaline)





	Fools Rush In

Anton glanced quickly over his shoulder before rummaging through the packets left on the supermarket shelves. Though this neighbourhood was still under military control, which scared off most scavengers, apparently the shop itself was not worth defending. All he had to do was keep away from the one patroller he'd spotted – and that was simplicity itself, when that soldier was busy talking to some other foolhardy scavenger.

His search discovered a few handfuls of insect-free coffee and tobacco. Franko might give them something for that, but he and Cveta needed to eat. If only the soldier would move on, there were definitely more supplies hidden further inside...

"The hell you can't!" the soldier roared, cutting in on Anton's thoughts. "If you don't want to starve, you have to do what I tell you!"

Anton shot another look at the scavenger. The slightly-built blonde was probably the same age as one of his students. "I – I'm sorry," she said as she backed away, her voice quavering despite her obvious efforts. "I have to go home..."

In reply, a rifle butt slammed into her head and she crumpled to the ground with a stifled yelp.

"You're coming with me. Now walk, bitch, or I will shoot you."

Cold sweat trickled down Anton's shirt. He blinked, swallowed, pried his fingers free of the shelf he was clutching. What could an old man like him do against trained soldiers with guns?

_"Show no mercy!" came the order, along with the boots thundering down the cellars. "They're all terrorist supporters!"_

_"Please, this once, professor, you must listen to us!" The young men and women piled the last cover onto his hiding spot, and fled..._

_No... not again._

Anton charged in – aimed precisely at the back of the soldier's head – and swung his crowbar, his war-cry tight in his throat. The impact felt like it knocked his arms free of his elbow sockets. The soldier staggered – he was still on his feet. Anton whirled about and ran for his life.

Something like a stone struck him in the shoulder as he zigged and zagged and then stumbled into an alleyway, gasping for air as his heart hammered in his chest. The soldier had not followed. He had escaped. He could only hope the girl had as well. A dull pain dug its way into his attention then – pain, and the warm red damp spreading under his jacket.

He'd find bandages... another night.


End file.
